1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary wheel assembly for a vehicle and more particularly to an auxiliary traction wheel assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of trucks employ a pair of dual wheels at the rearward end thereof. Each of the dual wheels includes an inner wheel having a hub portion including a plurality of spaced-apart openings formed therein which receive the lug bolts extending from a brake drum or the like. An outer wheel is positioned outwardly of the inner wheel and it also has a central hub portion provided with a plurality of openings which also receive the stud bolts extending therethrough. Lug nuts are threadably mounted on the lug bolts and secure both the inner and outer wheels to the brake drum for rotation therewith. Although the conventional dual wheels of the truck perform generally satisfactorily, it is sometimes desirable to provide additional flotation or traction to the dual wheels in extremely muddy or sandy conditions. Further, some smaller trucks only employ a single wheel at the opposite ends of the driven axle shaft and there are many times when those single wheels do not provide sufficient traction or flotation for the truck.